


What Do You mean I'm the Virgin

by SpotlessPanda42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Out of Character, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Winchester Sister, crack ship has started, plus size, seriously this started out nice and I traveled down the Crackship, woot woot no brakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotlessPanda42/pseuds/SpotlessPanda42
Summary: So this has been bouncing around in my head for a little bit. Won't be long. Henrietta "Henry' Winchester has been told that she is The Virgin. Needless to say she is confused as are her newly gained siblings. Tough choices will be made and not all of them good.  I suck at summaries.





	1. The Background goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this will be a short story. I will have this finished before July. I aim to do weekly updates and it will follow closely to the half way point of season 13 to the end. I might do a canon divergent at a certain part. I am not entirely sure yet.

Here are some little things I wrote to the side to remind me of the timeline and whatever. 

Dean born Jan 24, 1979

Sam born May 2, 1983

Mary died Nov 2, 1983 

Adam Milligan born Sep 29, 1990

2002 was when John met Adam for the first time.

John died in 2006.The show is present so 2017-2018

Henrietta ‘Henry’ Winchester born Aug 21, 1998

John was told as soon as she was born. 

Mother was saved from a wendigo

John got to name Henry.

Visited on birthdays and one or two xmas.

John died when Henry was 8.

Mother died in 2010 when she was 12.

Went into foster care and was essentially lost in the system.

Found in Madison Wisconsin at the Scabbard Hare Pub

Plays guitar. 

Henry at max height is 5’6. Natural brunette (most common hair type) it is usually styled in a pompadour fashion with the hair floof bleached. She has blue hazel eyes, considered plus size and is asexual. Mean temper when she is pissed. 

~_~_~_~_~

The phone rang in the small apartment. A small girl with long chestnut hair dashed to the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Baby girl”

The little girl smiled as she heard her father’s voice.

“Hiya Daddy! When are you coming to visit again? Mommy said we could go do go-karts for my birthday!” She rambled excitedly twisting the phone cord. 

“Sweetheart, I-I won’t be able to go.” He sighed into the phone. His voice sounding thick. 

“Why not?” She asked sadness creeping into her voice. 

“I…I’ve been in an accident-“

“Do you have Boo-Boo’s? Will kisses make them better?” the frantic voice cut him off, as she remembered mommy always gave kisses to boo-boos. 

Her father chuckled over the line.

“Baby girl, I am going to have to go away for a long time” he told her gently.

The little girl’s mind raced before it clicked.

“Like Nana? Are you going to be an angel?”

“Yeah baby girl, I’m going to be an angel. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too daddy. I’ll miss you.” The little girl cried starting to become distraught. 

Her mother’s head looked over from the next room, concern all over her face. The phone line clicked signaling that he had hung up. The girl wailed and ran to her mother for comfort.

~-~-~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

She sat outside her mother’s hospital room numb. She hardly looked like the women that had raised her. The women in the bed lacked any color. Her wavy red hair gone. Her blue eyes vacant staring at nothing. She was mostly bones. A long beeping since left the air, no one was rushing into the room anymore. 

“Cancer is a truly horrible thing. I am very sorry for your loss.” A deeper male voice brought her out of the catatonic state she was in. 

She looked him over. He had dark curly hair, a beard scruff on his face and kind eyes. Her mind refused to take in any other detail. To preoccupied with how her mother looked.

“She was my mom. I…I don’t know what to do. She was my-my everything.” 

“It will not be easy for you for a while, but I can tell you that in time you will be okay. A little more assurance than most.” He smiled and patted her shoulder. 

She let out a gasp as she felt a burning sensation in her ribs before her blacked out. The man laid her gently on the bench that they sat upon. Her looked at her and took in her form. She was cubby, her hair cut to her chin in a choppy bob. Her lips were starting to fill in and a faint dusting of freckles covered the bridge of her nose. She was a Winchester; her life would not be easy like he told her. The least Chuck could do was hide her against all monsters, demons and angels alike. He hasn’t risen The Virgin since Mary   
carried his vessel. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_

August 20th, 2016

On a small bar stage stood Henrietta Winchester, now going by Henry. Her hair was cut shirt in rendition of a mop with a beanie keeping it plastered to her face. She was standing at 5’6. Her lips full and her body curvier than most. She had a softer stomach and thicker thighs. She was a plus size lady with smaller breasts than most her size. She was strumming along to the lead singer. On her wrist was a bracelet. It was handmade in purple, grey, black and white. Her black glasses framed her eyes nicely. 

After she got off the stage, she made her way to the door waving to her bandmates. As she stepped outside she breathed deeply and started the journey towards her apartment a few blocks away. 

“Henry! Wait up!” A male voice called. 

She stopped and turned, her hand going to her pocket to finger the bear spray a friend gifted her. A guy came into her view under a street light. He was slowly jogging to her, his dark curls bouncing. He stopped a few feet away from her and rubbed at the   
beard covering his face. He looked familiar to her.

“So I know you?”

“No, well yes. We’ve met once, a few years ago outside a hospital room.”

She stared at him more before it clicked. 

“But you haven’t aged?” she asked confused her eyebrows raised.

“Well I’m God, so I wouldn’t” he didn’t say it arrogantly, just a matter of stating something obvious. Such as the ocean was blue. 

“God?” she asked incredulously. 

“Yes, look around you.” He said snapping his fingers.

She blinked then looked around her surroundings wide eyed. They stood in her modestly furnished apartment that was merely four blocks. 

“I prefer Chuck.” 

“Chuck? Why me?” 

“Henrietta Winchester, you are special. Your father was John Winchester and he had other sons.”

“Sons….I have brothers?”

“Three to be precise. Two of which are still alive.”

“I have two brothers that are alive? What happened to the other?”

“It’s a long story. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. The third was Adam Milligan.

And he talked about them as they sat on her couch. Her told her all about them and what they did, never once mentioning that she was The Virgin. He figured she wouldn’t stay pure for long during this day and age. It wouldn’t impact anyone if she slept with a human. He told her not to look for them, that they would find her. He did leave her a picture of them so she would be able to identify them when they came. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

She was playing at the Scabbard Hare, her favorite pub in Madison. It was an old school gamer bar that played 70’s and 80’s rock. She had lost 3 pant sizes in the two years since Chuck had told her about her family. Now rocking the size 18 she was a bit more confident in her skin. Her hair in the pompadour style, the floof dyed a bright teal. She wore black skinny jeans, a white button up and a loose black vest. She looked like an older styled punk rocker sans leather pants. 

She saw them as they came in. They were easy to spot over the crowd. As she continued playing the band set, she noticed that they pointed to her as they took seats at a table. AS the set ended she flagged a waitress telling her to bring three beers to the table with the two tale men, before making her way over to them. 

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Hello pleasure to meet you.” She said cheekily as she surprised them. 

They blinked at her as the waitress dropped off the beer. 

“I’m Henry. It’s short for Henrietta, so…you know I’m Henrietta Winchester. Chuck told me you would find me.” She said nervously sipping her beer.

“Henry, Chuck told you about us?” Sam asked as Dean continued to stare at her, not quite sure what to make of her. 

“Yeah, told me all of what has been happening and what goes bump in the night. “

“How even old are you? Are you even old enough for that beer?” Dean stated half way deciding to take the beer from her. 

“Oh um…I’m 20. Which I imagine must be weird for you with the almost 20-year age gap Dean, and the 15 for Sam.”

“So, no beer for you.” He chided taking it away from her causing her to pout. 

“What do you do? Are you only doing the band scene?” Sam asked.

“Well I graduated college two years ago. I work as an archivist for the museum during the week and the band gig is temporary I am filling in for their sick guitarist. Boring, but I like the ability to handle old things. “

“Chuck told us to take you with us, but now I’m not so sure if you have a life here.” Dean spoke freely while pulling out a picture to show her.

She could tell he thought she had an apple pie life. She looked at the picture and saw it was an older one that was taken mid laugh. 

“Dean, this job I have is temporary. My place is temporary. I had no idea when you guys would show. Chuck told me I should go with you. At first, I wasn’t sure that I should, but having siblings and or even any type of family is welcomed. You guys need some   
type of stability like I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit.: I added the rest of the chapter up. :D

She has been with them for almost two months now. Within their time together, they got along fairly well. Henry had really taken to the kid sister role as the boys filled in the big brothers’ role. They refused to bring her on hunts, simply at first because she couldn’t defend herself and they didn’t want her in danger. Finally, she ragged on them enough to allow her to do research. Her archivist skills came in handy and she was able to call other contacts from the museums about certain and rare lore books. 

During days the boys had taken to training her hand to hand and how to shoot. Castiel surprisingly warmed up to Henry fast. He had no idea that she was The Virgin, if he did he might have insisted upon hiding her from everything. 

Sam and Henry were cross referencing books when Dean walks in behind them. 

“What are you nerds doing?” Dean asked.

“You know research. That back bone of nerdism.” Henry snarked back at her brother. 

“Alright…but why?” Dean asked tilting her head. 

“You know, it’s the strangest thing. I-I can’t find anything on a cursed object that actually physically attacks people” Sam said. 

“Sam’s right. I’ve cross referenced everything” Henry said looking mildly concerned as she closed her book. 

“Guys it’s over. All right? Be like Elsa- Let it go.” 

Sam turned around in his chair and looked at him incredulously. 

“Be like Elsa?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t watch that with him. That’s all Rapunzel, but you know hashtag Give Elsa a Girlfriend.” Henry shrugged as she stood up returning the books to their designated homes.

“Ah? Right? Come here, both of you. I need to show you something. It's important. Come on.” Dean said before leaving the main room of the bunker. 

As the trio approached a room Dean opened the door. Inside was the definition of man cave.

“We got Foosball. We've got jukebox -- all vinyl, obviously. Double La-Z-Boy recliners. And, of course, the bar. Still a work-in-progress. It's gonna have a kegerator because...Well, it's gonna. And finally... the pièce de résistance.” Dean pointed a remote towards a flat screen on the wall.

“Dude, a man cave? And you made fun of me for my gaming computer seriously?” Henry said pouting looking at Dean. 

“Okay, hold on, hold on. When did you have time to do all this?” Sam asked confused.

“When it's important, you make time, Sammy. Henry, you are a different breed of nerd and your computer as you call it looks like something out of this world.”

“Wh—” Sam started as Henry frowned at Dean. 

“Let's give this bad boy a test run, huh?” Dean turns the television on. 

Purple sparks emanate from it and there is a purple swirling pattern on the screen. Henry’s eyes widened as she looked onto the sparking television.

“What the hell?” Sam exclaimed.

“Dude what the Frick frack.” Henry exclaimed her arms flailed out. 

A purple beam shoots out of the screen, engulfing them. The trio disappears, and the purple beam drops them into the woods at night, in an alternate, cartoon universe. They all were looking around at the scenery. 

“Dean? What just...”

Sam and Dean look at each other simultaneously. 

“You're a cartoon! I'm a cartoon!” they screamed at each other while touching their own faces and bodies. 

Henry looked at herself and scrunched her nose. Her lounge clothes suddenly more vibrant than they were. Her hair almost in a solid color instead of shades. She didn’t care about how her weight translated just that she didn’t care for the animation style that was used. It was eerily familiar to her.

“Uh, is -- is this...Okay, okay, okay. This is dream. It's gotta be a –” Sam started panicing looking for an explanation. 

Dean slaps Sam across the face, leaving a huge handprint on his face, that imprinted harshly. 

“Dude!” Sam and Henry exclaimed.

Sam shakes his head and his face goes back to normal. Henry’s eyes bugged a little in shock. 

“It's not a dream. Holy crap.” Dean said looking in disbelief. 

Henry was looking around the area ignoring her siblings. She was racking her brain on why this animation style looked so familiar. She started walking around before looking down. She wasn’t wearing shoes. 

“Whoa.” Dean breathed bringing Henry to her senses. 

The Impala is parked in a clearing nearby.

“Uh...How did the car get here?” Sam asked.

“I had the keys in my pocket? Or maybe -- Wait, seriously? That's what's bumping you about this? Okay, look, are we animated? Yes. Is it weird? Yes.” Dean argued. 

“Yeah, I don’t think weird can cover this Dean.” Henry said getting into the back of the impala. 

“Well, and "beyond weird" is kind of our thing. So whatever happened, we'll figure it out. This is a case, so let's work it.” Dean said tightening his hold on his keys as he walked to the driver’s side. 

“How?” Sam asked opening the front passenger’s side. 

“Same as always. We drive.”

The Impala drives down the road as rock music plays. It was pulling up in front of a malt shop after a few minutes on the road. The Winchesters all slowly got out of the car and looked at the shop.

“A malt shop. Really?” Sam groaned. 

“Yo, I haven’t seen one since I left Wisconsin. I wonder if they have some custard.” Henry commented smiling. 

“Look, let's just head in, ask around, see what we can see.”

“But we are grabbing some cartoon food, right? That’s like a bucket list item- Holy Shit is that who I think that is.” Henry exclaimed looking into the shops window. 

Dean leans forward looks at a vehicle next to Baby. 

“Oh, my God.”

“That -- that -- that --that's, uh, that's...” Sam started stuttering in disbelief. 

“That's the Mystery Machine. We're not just in any cartoon.” Dean starts excitedly. 

“We're in Scooby-Doo!” Sam exclaimed mouth dropping open in disbelief. 

Sam, Dean and Henry walk into the malt shop and look around. Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Shaggy are dancing. 

“Guys do you think anyone will notice I’m not wearing shoes?” 

“Oh! That's the freakin' Scooby Gang! Who cares if you have shoes or not. Wait why don’t you have shoes?” Dean mumbled excitedly before turning to look at his sister. 

“Hey I was lounging today. That means no shoes.” She said shrugging before walking off to the counter to pick up a malt. 

She smiled at the man at the counter and gave him a five from her pocket to get a malt. She looked over at her brothers talking to the gang and smiled. Then frowned when she noticed that they all made their way outside. 

“Shit.” She mumbled before running outside in time to see her brothers and the mystery machine drive off. 

“Oh those ass hats left without me.” She grunted before looking to the road and noticing a trench coat man coming to stop at the light.

“Castiel? Is that you?”

“Henry? What is going on?” Castiel asked.

“Well. As far as I can tell there were purple sparks and then we are suddenly in a cartoon. Not only that but those ass hats of brothers left me in the malt shop. Dean had to be too excited over that fact we were in Scooby-Doo.”

“We are going to follow them on foot.” He said.

“Yeah, so did you end up getting the fruit?” Henry asked as they started walking up the road. 

“The tree was guarded by a pack of Djinn. I killed most of them and bargained with the rest. I think I am technically married to their queen.”

“Huh…think they will try and call you later to act as their King?” Henry asked. 

Castiel shrugged. Henry smiled at him before linking her arm in his. Castiel hesitantly smiled back at her as she held on tightly. As they followed the road idle chatter drifted between the two. 

“Why are you holding onto me?” Castiel asked after an hour of walking. 

Henry tilted her head before answering. 

“I could hold your hand if you prefer? But I was doing it mostly to try to keep you at a steadier pace with me. I have shorter legs compared to yours. I am also not wearing shoes, so I rather not go so fast that I injure myself due to carelessness.”

He tilted his head before taking her hand in his. His hand easily dwarfed her smaller one.

“I could easily carry you if you wish. I do not want you to be hurt. You make Dean and Sam feel lighter and give them a peace of mind since they lost Jack and Mary to the other dimension.”

Henry beamed at Castiel causing his wings to flutter behind him in approval. She impulsively surged forward and hugged him before taking his hand again and pointing op to the dark mansion on a huge hilltop. 

“Looks like we are almost there.” 

Henry has never felt the need to tell anyone that she saw them as soon as she turned 18. She could see wings behind random people and demonic faces underneath others. She figured after the visit with Chuck, he just opened her eyes a bit. She wasn’t wrong there, but he didn’t actually activate it. Being The Virgin unlocked it on her 18th birthday. The longer she remains one the more her power and ability grows. 

As they neared the half way point of the hill. Henry noticed she wasn’t tiring like she would in the normal world.

“Hey Cas, I have a theory. Let’s run the rest of the way.” Henry spoke before taking off in a sprint not waiting for a reply.

Castiel quickly ran after her and soon they came up to the mansion. They tried the normal front door and found it locked. They quickly walked around and saw that the garden held a patio door. 

Castiel automatically went up to the door and opened it. He was tackled with the curtain by Fred. Henry sighed and walked through the open door before closing it. 

“You ass-hats forgot me.” Were her first words to her brothers as they helped Castiel up. 

“Like you guys know each other?” Shaggy asked.

“Yeah this is out sister Henry and our friend Castiel. Guys the Scooby gang.”

Henry punched both of her brothers in the arm as Shaggy made a reference to a pizza place. She looked around and surveyed the group before making her way towards Velma and Shaggy. 

“Hey-o, I’m Henry. As those two said, I’m their sister.”

“Like Groovy man, I’m Shaggy. That’s Scoob and this is Velma.”

Henry let a lazy grin take over her face as she winked at Velma causing the girl to blush. Velma quickly walked over to Dean, Sam and Castiel as they were explaining to Castiel about the giant stuffed dinosaur. Which suddenly became an explanation to a fake book. Henry had to refrain from slapping her forehead in disbelief that the gang bought it. The light started flickering on and off. 

Scooby looked around confused as Shaggy’s teeth started chattering. 

“Like, somebody turn up the heat in here, man. It’s getting cold.”

Henry rubbed at her arms trying in vain to warm them. A loud roar was heard as it shook the mansion. As the phantom showed up and terrorized the group it was gone just as fast. The light flickered back on and Castiel dropped Shaggy and Scooby to the floor. 

“Oh, yeah? Then, man, how did he just walk through that wall?!” Shaggy exclaimed.

“Well, there's probably a hidden door.” Velma rationalized as Fred starts touching the wall looking for a hidden door. Sam and Dean looked on at him. 

“Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. It looks like he was coming out of here.” Fred said before opening the door the Phantom exited out of. 

The dismembered body of Cosgood Creeps was on the floor of the room. The Winchesters and Castiel looked a little green as The Scooby Gang just looked on. 

“Well, that's not good.” Fred said almost nonchalant. 

“You think Jag-hole.” Henry quipped shutting the door, so they didn’t have to look at it again. 

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” Dean queasily said as his hand covered his mouth. 

“Come on, gang!” Fred said as he shuffled away with the gang leaving the Winchesters and Castiel at the closed door. 

“So do they always just walk away from dead bodies or...” Sam started annoyance clear on his face. 

“Sam, the cold spot, fritzing out...that was a ghost --our kind of ghost. I think this cartoon is haunted.” Dean said looking at the ectoplasm on the door. 

“Shit, you’re kidding right. I’m not supposed to be involved in your hunts. I’m strictly the man behind the curtain guys.” Henry cussed as her arms crossed. 

The Winchesters and Castiel quickly walked down the hallway to meet up with the Scooby gang. 

“All right, Prepmeister Fred, what's your plan?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow. 

“We should all split up and search the house for clues.” Fred spoke confidently his finger pointing in the air as Scooby and Shaggy cowered behind him. 

“That's a plan?” Castiel asked confused.

Dean crossed his arms in disapproval as Henry inched her way over towards Velma, already knowing who she would prefer to be spilt with. 

“I-I don't think we should separate. It'll be easier for Dean and me to keep you safe if we're all together.” Sam suggested trying to be the reasonable one. 

“Really, Sam? I wouldn't expect such a big, broad-shouldered fella like you to be as chicken as Shaggy. Even your sister is all for it, she must be tough to have all those beautiful tattoos.” Velma condescendingly quipped, having a slight blush as she realized what she said, “No offense, Shaggy.”

“Like, None taken” Shaggy chorused from behind a suit of armor that he and Scooby are hiding behind. 

Henry stayed close to Velma letting her look over her arm tattoos as her brothers talked to Castiel semi-privately. 

“Sam, Henry and I will check the attic. I mean...unless you're too scared. Then Henry and I have it covered.” Velma said giggly like a school girl as Henry winked at her again. 

“What? N-no, I-I'm...Let's check the attic.” Determination poured from Sam as Henry stifled a laugh at her brothers’ expense. 

“So I guess this is your first mystery. So if you could keep those giant linebacker shoulders from knocking over any clues, that would be great. I mean Henry is the perfect height, she won’t knock anything down but would be gentle enough to move things with ease.” Velma chattered away causing Sam and Henry to look at each other before they glanced at her. 

“Why do you keep talking about my shoulders?” Sam asked confused. 

“Oh, I, uh, huh.” Velma started to stutter looking around with her flashlight.

“Yeah, Velma. Why do you keep bringing up things about me.” Henry leaned into her ear and whispered.

Velma went red and quickly moved away pulling on her turtle neck a little. Henry chuckled before fully laughing as her brother was startled by a creepy mannequin. 

“Maybe that was the ghost.” Velma smirked before helping Sam up as Henry finally was settling down from laughing. 

“Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but ghosts are real.”

Henry shook her head at him as he looked to her in forgiveness for saying it. 

Velma tilted her head as he started to explain. 

“My brother and I, we hunt them, along with werewolves and vampires and demons and...We've saved the world. A lot. And Henry, she helps us with the research.”

“Look, Sam, the simple fact is monsters are nothing more than crooks in masks -- usually unscrupulous real estate developers.” Velma started laughing not believing a word he has said before turning to Henry to confirm that her brother was crazy.

“I mean he is not wrong but who am I to ruin the illusion.” Henry shrugged before continuing to look through things. 

Henry looked up as she noticed the dead silence. Toys started floating at them.

“Shit.” Henry said running after the two as they made their way to the door, quickly shutting it behind them. 

Henry’s ears perk up as she starts to hear the Scooby Doo theme song. She vaguely remembers this plays, when they do the weird chase scenes that never made sense. 

Henry, Sam, Dean, Castiel, the Gang and the ghost end up in a hallway where they run back and forth through the bedrooms and across the hallway going in and out of different rooms in various combinations of people. The chase heads out of the hallway and into the main part of the house. The whole group ends up colliding in a pile in the middle of another hallway. The lights flicker and the ghost comes around the corner. They run into a large room and lock the door. 

“We have to stop this ghost.” Fred said pointing to the door. 

“We almost did. Dean had him by the thigh.” Daphne admitted. 

“He what?” Castiel asked concerned.

“Dean, you molested the ghost?” Henry made a face. 

“I almost caught him. That's the point. And no I didn’t molest the ghost.”

“Guys, come on. For the last time, there's no such thing as ghosts.” Velma exclaimed exhausted before her breath comes out cold and her glasses start to frost over. 

The lights flicker before turning off and the Ghost slams open the door. Soon Velma and Daphne found themselves slammed against the wall held in the air. Fred was slammed against the wall physically hurting him. Henry was flung into a suit of armor knocking her out completely. 

Henry blinked a few times and looked around. She was on a couch that was surrounded by salt. She heard voices of relief and made her way towards them. 

“Of course! Cosgood was trying to drive everyone from the house so he could get the money for himself.” Shaggy chimed. 

“Right. But the joke is on him because the money's worthless.” Dean said opening a suitcase filled with confederate money. “It's all Confederate dollars.”

“Aw! Oh, well. Easy come easy go.” Scooby shrugged.

“So... I was right. I told ya, ya big lug.” Velma said laughing before turning and seeing Henry standing there. “There's no such thing as the supernatural. Oh Henry! You’re awake!” Velma slammed into Henry as she wrapped her arms around the taller female. 

Henry blushed red as Velma ushered Henry to the other side of the room. 

Henry blinked waving at her brothers as she was guided over to it. Velma made a halting motion to her to stay there so she nodded before turning to watch her talk to Sam. Suddenly she dipped Sam and kissed him before letting him go, making her way towards Henry. Sam was blinking in surprise. Henry raised an eyebrow as Velma dipped her as well. Velma smirked at Henry before planting a longer kiss on her before letting her go. Henry blinked dazed. Her hand coming up to her mouth. 

“Those shoulders. Those Tattoos….Jinkies” Velma muttered to herself as she giddily walked away. 

“Shoulda known Velma was good to go. Gah! It's always the quiet ones.” Dean said shaking his head at his siblings. 

Soon they were back in the bunker in Dean’s man cave. 

“Dude. My first kiss was with a cartoon character.” Henry mumbled smiling wandering off into the bunker not paying attention to her brothers. 

Henry went to her room and pulled out her first aid kit, checking her head for injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so I have most of the chapter done. I just wanted to post this as a 'have something while i get my head out of my ass and work on the rest' kinda thing. Also I drew the pic. I tried to keep it as close to what Henry looks like in my head and do it in a scooby doo style. I am not an artist so I don't do this often. Yes that is a sleeve. She has a total of nine tattoos. only 7 are visible. i Just realized I couldn't get the picture to link properly so here is the link. https://78.media.tumblr.com/a04e903ab6d458c33f4f387c3fd50f41/tumblr_p92kchosdK1r4t3coo1_540.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have gone by since the Scooby Doo incident. Henry had settled into her book keeping business to keep busy when her brothers didn’t need help. Henry was walking into the main room of the bunker with an old Russian book she was translating. As she looked up she saw her brother Dean sticking notes onto Sam’s back. She looked up at her as he started to move like he was waking up, and held up a finger to his mouth. Henry shook her head as she walked to the table to pick up her leather book she used for translating. 

“I need to get this done for a client within a few days and mailed out. My old Professor Dr. Hamscomb has generously offered a very old occult book as payment. The book is about rituals and translocating. I’m hoping it will have something that will help us with you know the other world.”

“Alright just Dean and I doing research then,” Sam teased standing up. 

“Yeah, so sad Samsquatch. Any who, I will make it up to you guys later. How does Strawberry Rhubarb pie sound?” Henry noted distracted as she was writing in the leather journal. 

Dean excited, grinned and rubbed his hands together before walking off with Sam towards the archives room. 

As Henry worked through her text she hardly noticed when her brothers left a few hours later. She was finishing up with her book when her cell phone started to blare out Eye of the Tiger, signaling Dean calling her. 

“Frank's Taxidermy, you snuff 'em, we stuff 'em!”

“Damnit Henry, why do you always do this.” Dean sighed probably shaking his head she concluded. 

“It’s fun, What’ca need Squirrel cheeks?” 

“Can you find anything on Yokoth? We kind of have a situation here.” 

“I’ll see if I can find anything, no promises though.” Henry said before hanging up and getting out of her chair. 

She quickly walked over to her room and sat at her computer. 

“Yokoth, why does that sound familiar.” She mumbled as she pulled open her occult flag program. As she looked up all she could pull up was a reference to a Yokoth from dungeons and dragons. It was a tentacle like monster that loved to consume. It had no weakness only that if it came after you, was to run. 

She quickly sent a text to Dean telling him the bad news. A few hours later Dean called saying that he would never be able to look at tentacles the same way but that problem of the tentacle god was gone. Henry was not going to touch that with a ten-foot pole. Dean and Sam would be back in a few hours so Henry decided to make that pie she promised. As She set the pie out to cool she remembered that the Russian book and journal needed to be sent out. She quickly gathers the package she put them in and left to the nearest post station a few miles away. 

She smiled as she saw the impala pull up alongside her as she was getting out of Cas’ borrowed car. 

“Why’d you head out Short stack?” Dean asked curiously as she walked up to them. 

“I had to drop that book at the post station, but hey that pie I made should be done cooling.”

“Hell yeah!” Dean said excitedly as they made their way done the stairs. 

“You sure you are alright?” Sam asked as Dean grunted from stiffness.

“Considering I was about three seconds away from being an interdimensional booty call, yeah, I’d say I’m alright. Plus, Henry made pie.” Dean said as they set their bags on the table. 

Henry rolled her eyes as she moved her books out from under Dean’s bag. 

A man Henry didn’t recognize stepped out from the library’s door way, causing her brothers to draw their guns. He raised his hands up wearily. The man looked like he had the shit kicked out of him. He had dried blood on his shirt and a little on his face. His short brown hair was unkempt just like his suit. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed.

“I come in peace” a surprisingly deeper British voice rang out. 

Sam scoffed at the man.

“I brought you a gift.” He says before sucking behind the archway and pulling out another man.

Henry gasped as she took in the traumatized angel. He was shorter than the other man. His long hair was filthy, matted and covered in dried blood much like the rest of him. Henry’s eyes widened as she took him in. His mouth had been crudely sown shut. His golden eyes looked around frantically. What caused Henry to gasp and have her eyes mist was the state of his wings. There were missing feathers, others clumped together. As his wings twitched she almost gagged as waft of decay swept under her nose. 

She slowly walked over to him ignoring everyone else in the room and took his arm gently. He made an alarmed sound at the new person holding him. She smiled softly at him noting that he was still taller than her despite his shorter side. She guided him further into the bunker towards her room. He looked around as she sat him on her bed. She went to her adjoined bathroom and pulled out a washcloth, warm basin of water and the first aid kit. Angel or not, he needed to be treated since he was showing no signs of healing. 

“I’m sorry, I dragged you away from them. I figured they needed to hash something out, but you need help. My name is Henry. It looked like my brothers recognized you.” She spoke as she slowly rang out the water from the cloth. 

The angel’s eyes bore into her face as she brought the cloth up to his face. He flinched as soon as the cloth made contact causing Henry to make soothing sounds. 

“I know this will sting, but I need to get you cleaned up to see the extent of your injuries.”

He allowed her to clean his face and neck. 

“Can you remove your shirt? There is a lot of blood on your shirt and I want to make sure you are not bleeding anywhere. I will get you fresh clothes as well.” She mumbled to him. 

He nodded and slowly pulled the shirt off as Henry went to her drawers to pull out a shirt, boxers and pajama pants. She hoped with her extra weight that they would fit him fine, since she had a feeling her would drown in her brother’s clothes. 

She felt like she was giving him a sponge bath but she needed to clean and assess his wounds. He had several cuts along his forearms and chest. His back was the worst, there were long lashes on it. They must have whipped him Henry concluded. She finally after two hours and three bowls of water later had all his wounds tended to. She filled the bowl again and grabbed him a new wash cloth. She went to fix a slipping bandage on his back, and accidently brushed the skin where his wings were protruding from. He let out a violent shudder and she quickly apologized. 

“I have laid out the new clothes for you, can you change into them? I have fresh water here as well if you would like to clean up a little more. I will be right back, just need to have a word with the boys.” She said smiling softly at him again. 

He nodded and looked at the clothes on the bed. 

Henry closed the door and made her way towards the library where she knew her brothers would be still. 

“Henry where’d you take Gabriel?” Sam asked as his sister pulled the stitching scissors out of the kitchen first aid kit. 

“I’ve been bandaging his wounds. He is in bad shape. He has lashes on his back and multiple wounds on his chest and arms. I need to get the stitches out of his face, they are infected. It is worrying how quite he is. Who was the one that brought him here?”

“That was Ketch. “

Henry nodded before leaving Sam to head back to Gabriel. She felt a little better knowing his name. She knocked on her bedroom door before slowly opening it. She peaked her head in and saw Gabriel sitting in the middle of her bed dressed in the clothes she gave him. 

She went to her computer chair and pulled her anxiety weighted blanked off the chair and slumped it around his shoulders. As she wrapped him in an angelesque burrito she noticed he relaxed a little. She was able to cut out the stitches with no resistance on his part. She looked at his wings again and frowned.

“Gabriel, I need to clean your wings. They are…not in great shape.” She said still looking at them before looking at his face.

His face seemed startled before nodding to allow her to start. As she worked on his wings over the next few days she told him about herself, to fill the silence. She told him of her mother, her father. About school, and how she met Sam and Dean. How she met Chuck. She even told him about how in one foster care home she was in, she was always treating the other kids injuries caused by the abusive drunk foster father. She was just always there with him as a comforting presence. When she slept, she would hold him as he curled around her. She got him to eat small things to try to speed up his healing. 

Soon the days passes and it was time for Ketch and Dean to travel to the other dimension.


	4. teaser for chapter four

“Safe.” He muttered staring intently at her.

She stilled. His voice was cracked and rough from no use in who knows how long. It held a slight drawl to it that seemed oddly fitting, but she had no clue what he meant by ‘Safe’.

“Safe?” she mumbled locking eyes with him.

“You…feel…. safe.” he uttered before closing his eyes again and holding her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right that's a little teaser for the chapter I'm working on right now. I live for feedback so please leave a comment to let me know what you think. I know the chapters are rough, I will go back and edit them after it is done for a while.  
>  Yes I am hitting a block with my other story. I actually have to go back and play threw the game since it has been so long, and I can't find my written out plot points. SO it might be a bit for the Dragon Age story.  
> Also, I know I said I should have this done by July, but I might have to push it to August do to time restraints. I have all the plot points written out and let me tell you shit will either get weird or I won't follow through with my original version.


	5. Chapter Four

Progress with Gabriel was slow, but Henry had determination on her side and the stubbornness of a Winchester. The morning that Dean and Ketch left to the other dimension. Henry stood in her tank top and pajama shorts wishing them luck before dragging herself back to her room. The past few days, although slow going, Gabriel had started to not look as far away when she was talking to him. The nightly cuddling was something both of them needed. Gabriel clung onto her like a life line as she held him tightly like she was touch deprived. His wings were starting to look healthier as the daily grooming was helping. She had a feeling he didn’t realize she was touching his wings on a level of conscious till yesterday when he was looking in the mirror watching what she was doing. 

She shuffled in the room and looked at Gabriel as he was still in the anxiety blanket huddled with his eyes closed on the bed. He looked to be asleep as his face didn’t looked as forced to remain neutral or frightened. She shook her head smiling softly before climbing behind him. His eyes shot open as she shifted to get comfortable. Gabriel rolled over, opened his burrito flap before dragging Henry against his chest and rewrapping her into his cocoon. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered wrapping her arms around the angel.

“Safe.” He muttered staring intently at her.

She stilled. His voice was cracked and rough from no use in who knows how long. It held a slight drawl to it that seemed oddly fitting, but she had no clue what he meant by ‘Safe’.

“Safe?” she mumbled locking eyes with him.

“You…feel…. safe.” he uttered before closing his eyes again and holding her closer. 

She smiled and snuggled into him before her eyes drifted shut and sleep found her once again. 

Her eyes cracked open an hour later when she heard the door open. She saw Sam’s face in the door before he came in followed by Castiel. Gabriel looked at her in an unsure manner. She smiled and got up. She touched his shoulder as she got out of the bed. He looked like he wanted to hold on to her to have her not leave him.

“I’m just going to the bathroom, I need a quick shower, Gabriel.” She said to him before looking pointedly at her brother. She gathered some clothes, nodded to Castiel before going into the small bathroom.

She spent five minutes in the shower before hearing a thud on the ground. Concerned she turned off the water and the bathroom door slammed open as she was reaching for a towel. The shower curtain pushed violently in with a body slamming into her and wrapping themselves around her. She blinked as she took in Gabriel trying to absorb himself into her side looking panicked. She looked out the door and saw Sam and Castiel looking sheepish. She was aware of her nakedness only being covered by Gabriel’s body and the shower curtain and sent a death glare towards the other men. 

“You Ass-hats better wait the fuck outside while I get dressed.” She seethed at them.

Sam looked like he wanted to argue about the fact that closing the door would leave her with the Archangel alone, but though better of the situation. As soon as the bathroom door was closes she ran her hand over Gabriel’s back in a soothing manner. He whimpered as she dislodged him and quickly hugged her to him again. 

“Gabriel, I need to put on clothes so I yell at the idiots. Please don’t make me do it naked. I want to be able to look my brother in the eye.

He let his hands go, no longer digging into her flesh, a bruise already forming. He backed away from her and clutched onto the shower curtain as she stepped out of the shower. His eyes followed her every movement looking for a chance to know when he could latch back on. She quickly threw on cargo shorts and another tank top. As soon as she had the shirt on Gabriel clutched her middle again, fisting the fabric of her shirt. She guided him back onto the bed and slowly started to wrap him into an angel burrito. 

“When I’m done dealing with the idiots, do you want me to groom your wings again?” she asked softly stroking his face.

He nodded and settled on looking how he did when he first arrived. So much progressed lost. She left her room and closed her door with a soft click. The two men stood outside shuffling their feet. 

“You want to tell me what the hell you did.” She asked her arms crossed in clear agitation. 

“Well, as you saw we’ve brought food..” Sam started to stutter.

“WE tried to give him back his grace.” Castiel stated flatly. 

“His grace…seriously guys what the fuck. What state of mind do you think he has been in? He isn’t healing like angels do. I literally heard him speak for the first and it wasn’t full complete sentences it was jagged like his brain couldn’t connect to his mouth. I am desperately hoping your little tiff didn’t affect his progress, because if it did we have a shit show coming sooner than later.” Henry sighed heavily at the end of her tirade.  
Castiel put his hand on her shoulder and she covered his hand with hers before turning and going back into her room. Gabriel sat there looking at her before holding out his arms. She hugged him to her and stroked his hair. Her other hand was splayed against his back and slowly caressed the part where his wings met his shoulders. He shuddered before rubbing his face in her neck. They stayed like that till late in the afternoon when she pulled herself from him to start grooming his wings. Gabriel slowly relaxed into a trance like state as his hands constantly turned the small Magikarp plushie. 

The door opened unexpectedly Castiel was holding a food tray and Sam with juice glasses.

“Look, we are sorry about earlier and came to apologize, we brought dinner…. What the Hell?” Sam started before ending in confusion. 

To Sam it looked like his sister was just running her hands through the air, but to Castiel. Henry was running her fingers through his sibling’s wings in a soothing motion. For a human to see wings fully and to touch them was a next to impossible feat. He had even thought Dean would be one of those extra rare persons but was met with disappointment. 

“She is grooming his wings.” Castiel breathed in disbelief, his grip on the tray slack but not dropping the contents. 

Henry’s eyes widened and she slowly pulled her hands out of his right wing. 

“I can explain…” she started holding her hands up. 

Sam blinked and tried to absorb that his sister could see angel’s wings. He set the glasses done and took Castiel’s tray to set done as well. 

Castiel pulled her from the bed and out of the room. Gabriel didn’t register that the young angel took his caretaker out of the room or that her brother followed shortly. His fingers itched. He needed to write down what he needed to do. He looked around the room and found on Henry’s desk a black marker and an empty journal. His words trapped in his mind flowed out of him onto the pages. 

Castiel stopped dragging Henry as soon as they reached the Library. 

“You never told me you could see them.” His gravely voice said almost like he was seeking approval for his own wings. 

“I could see them soon after Chuck visited, along with Demon’s true faces. I thought I was going crazy at first or that he did it so I could easily avoid the supernatural till my brothers decided to look for me. I didn’t want to tell people, I would’ve been locked up!” Henry rubbed her upper arms clearly uncomfortable with the situation she was in. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you were crazy Henry, but I wish you told us this.” Sam gently chided her before pulling her into a hug. 

“Henry, humans that can see what you do are astronomically rare, but if it started happening after Chuck visited you, he had to have a reason.” Castiel sighed running his hand through his already messy hair. 

“Henry, I swear to chuck if you say” Sam was cut off by Henry sniggering.

“God works in mysterious ways.” 

Sam’s eyes closed and his head tilted towards the ceiling.

“Come on I hate leaving Gabriel alone for long.” She said heading towards the hallway they came from. 

“You have an odd attachment to him, for knowing him a short time.” Sam questioned following her.

“Sam, she is a true vessel, much like yourself. It’s in your blood.” Castiel dropped the bomb on them.

“True vessel?” they turned to look at the trench coat angel, clear confusion and concern on their faces. 

“It’s probably one of the reasons he is so comfortable around her.” Castiel shrugged as they continued to her room. 

When they entered the room Henry’s blank journal laid at his feet as he stared at the wall. Henry walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Sam picked up the book and flipped through it. The marking all in Enochian and unreadable to him so he  
handed it to Castiel. Castiel thumbed through it reading it.

“What does it say Cas?” Sam question still watching his sister fawn over Gabriel.

“It's his story. Starts with his death. Or...what appeared to be his death…Per usual, my brother had double my brawn and half my brains. He assumed the counterfeit me was what vanished that night, and he thought that he'd stabbed the real thing. The truth is,  
the thing Luci skewered was a fake. There are plenty of fakes to go around. Everyone believed Gabriel was gone. And suddenly, I was free. No obligation to God or Heaven, or mankind. And so, I did what anyone would do -- I moved to Monte Carlo and shacked  
up with porn stars…” He spoke reading aloud. 

Henry let out a warm chuckle at the mention of porn stars. 

“Well … He goes on and on for quite a while about porn stars and, uh. Okay, so Gabriel was captured, delivered to Asmodeus. For years, I knew nothing but endless torture. Asmodeus, once the weakest of Hell's princes, grew strong by feeding on my grace,” He continued to read aloud. “Well, obviously, his intellect is intact” 

“Yeah did he only speak a few words to Henry and none to us?” Sam questioned. 

“I don’t know, maybe it puts a strain on him.”

“Or maybe he think’s it’s safer to not say aloud.” Henry chimed in not looking away from Gabriel who was once again holding onto her like a life line. 

The boys nodded, Sam handed Henry the tube containing Gabriel’s grace before leaving. Henry flipped it over in her hands. Even sealed she could hear the slight hum coming from the grace. Gabriel moved away from her as she held it, not wanting to be near his own grace. She sighed before looking at him. 

“Gabriel, you have to dig yourself out of this hole. Look, I know you think it's safer inside and clutching to me. No more torture. No more pain. No more expectations. I understand where you are coming from. I’ve taken care of enough kids when I was in foster care. You are nothing like your family, from what I’ve been told, and that’s good. You are your own person. You sure as hell weren't like your dad. Me either, but you got out, just like Sam. But then... then his family needed him and then they found me. And this is my life. I want to help them. I want to make something better. Call me optimistic, but I think the world needs to be a better place and I can help somehow. This is where I will make the world a better place. And sure, yeah, porn stars in Monte Carlo sounds great, and I will help you for however long you need me, but your family needs you. Jack, your nephew, needs you. The world needs you. My brothers need you. Gabriel, I need you. So, please, help us.” She pleaded with him tearfully. 

He stopped and looked at her. He took in her presence. Henry had folded her arms around herself and had water in her eyes. This woman offered him to help him regardless of what he chose to do. His chest hurt as he took in her tears. She was crying for him. 

“Safe.” He muttered standing up. 

She looked over at him confused sniffling. 

“I’ll keep you safe, cupcake.” He said wiping her tears as his eyes glowed the same color as his grace. 

Henry’s breath hitched as she stared at him in slight awe. He grabbed his vial of grace and started to inhale it. He blinked and looked like he was waiting for something to happen. In the library a cell phone rang. 

“He’s coming.” Was all Gabriel said before starting to freak out. 

Henry blinked before spurring into action. She slammed her door closed and locked it. Then grabbed a hunting knife from a desk drawer and sliced her palm. Blood welled to the surface immediately. The lights went out throughout the bunker, spurring Henry  
into making blood wards on the walls and door. She was a virgin and read that wards made with their blood is a lot stronger than normal wards. By her being The Virgin, even without her being told, wards in her blood were only penetrable by higher powered beings. Gabriel’s head snapped towards her as she was making the warding. How did he not realize what she was, how powerless was he for him not to recognize the significance of what she was. The whole day just got more complicated than it was. 

The pounding on the door brought him back to reality and he whimpered and clutched at Henry. He was terrified and was starting to retreat back into his mind. He had a full retreat as soon as the door slammed open after ten minutes and Demons stood outside of the door panting. Two demons on the floor dead from using their twisted souls to break the wards. Henry flipped the knife in her hand before going to stab one. She stabbed one with the blade, as soon as her blood still on the blade inserted into the demon. He started screaming and smoke poured from the wound. Henry blinked in shock as the Demon died before she was grabbed along with Gabriel. 

As they were brought into the man room, Henry was visibly struggling against the demons and Gabriel was shaking in fear. The head Demon, Asmodeus, grinned as if it were Christmas. He straightened his white suit in glee as he took in the picture before him. His power crushing Sam and Castiel against machinery, and his arch angel shaking like a leaf. He looked at the girl in his minions hold. He smelled blood in the air and took a deeper breath. His grin became wider. 

“Well, Well, Well boys it looks to me that you have something as valuable as a Archangel on your hands. You boys don’t even realize what you have do you?” He chided as he took Henry’s face in his hand. 

He gripped her hard as she continued to glare at him. 

“Let her go!”

“No Samuel I do not think I shall. You see, you seem to have your hands on a myth. The Virgin and the first to walk the earth since Mary,” he took a deep breath from her neck as she flinched. “OH and she is still so pure, so rare in modern times. You see, her  
blood is priceless, even more so if she gives it freely, but what makes her as priceless as an Archangel is that she can breed.”

Henry’s lip curled in disgust as Castiel realized what could happen if Asmodeus sunk his claws into her. Sam struggled in pain trying to break free. 

“You see rumor has it that if you breed with The Virgin as a Supernatural being she will birth pure whatever was breeding with them. I could make an army of powerful pure demons, they would have no need for a vessel to hold them. They would be twisted and  
kill hungry. What do you think girl, how about a brood?” He chuckled as he choked her. 

The air smelt heavily of rain as her eyes glowed blue. Gabriel on the balcony dropped to the ground. Asmodeus looked wide eye at the woman in his grip.

“I think you better let go of my cupcake, you shitty reject Colonel Sanders.” Henry’s voice came out deeper than it normally was and carried a dangerous gruffness to it. 

“But you are weak!” Asmodeus protested angrily. 

The light around Henry reached an unnatural brightness, behind her were huge shadows of wings. Asmodeus had let go of Henry as soon as the light started and slowly backed away from the Archangel. He tried to throw a ball of the stolen grace at Gabriel. Gabriel deflected it and picked Asmodeus by the neck. Even though Henry was shorter than his other vessel, he was able to lift Asmodeus well of the floor before crushing his throat, burning him slowly from the inside out. Asmodeus screamed in agony the whole time before he dropped the corpse. 

He turned towards Sam and Castiel as they stood up. He made his way to a chair before leaving Henry and back to his original vessel healing it back to perfection. Henry blinked and rubbed her head. She seemed to have no ill effects of being used by an Archangel. She felt herself being picked up and cradled to a tall frame. The scruffiness of the beard let her know that it was Sam holding her. 

“I was so worried for you, Henry” He mumbled into her hair as he kissed her forehead. 

“I…I need to change. I smell like burnt hate. Please explain to Gabe about the other world. I’ll be right back” she mumbled pulling away from Sam and moving towards her room. 

As she found herself back in her room, tears gathered in her eyes and silently fell as she quickly threw off her clothes. She needed to not smell like the demons. That was all she could smell. She sniffled and just turned on the shower to the highest heat. Stepping into the scolding heat, her hands gripping the wash cloth. She scrubbed till she was pink and raw before stepping out again. Her skin no longer felt like it was crawling too much. She slowly pulled on her Sea Otter Kigurumi before shuffling her way back towards the boys in the map room. As she entered Sam was finishing explaining to Gabriel what was happening. 

“Your sister. This sweet cupcake is the literally the sweetest person on the planet. As Asmodeus called her, she is The Virgin. Capitol Tee and capitol Vee, what that means is if she loses her cherry to anything but a human she will produce a full blooded pure  
whatever. Dad put in a failsafe if he didn’t need a vessel was if she shacks up with a human, her essence or power goes away. The only problem is the longer she holds onto it the more power she gains. We never had a Virgin gain a lot of power before…… I don’t know what will happen. Her blood is so precious it’s unfathomable what can be done with it, and that’s if her blood is taken forcibly. If she draws it herself and gives it freely it’s much more potent. The same goes with her V-card. She willingly gives that it’s a power boost of epic proportions, Dad said it would depending on what it is with would put them very close to his power.” 

Sam and Henry looked gob smacked. Sam looked like he was thinking of ways to hold his little sister in the bunker and never letting her out.

“Well, You don’t really have to worry about the whole having sex thing. I’m Ace. Although there is nothing wrong with sex, I just don’t you know…” She trailed off nervously.  
Gabriel smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms. 

“I can take you away and keep you safe. Like how you made me feel here. Henry come with me.” He mumbled into her hair before pressing a kiss to it. 

Henry looks up at him then back at her brother and Cas, the latter staring at them.

“I’m sorry Gabriel, but they need me more right now.” Her words left her mouth so only he could hear her. 

Gabriel swiftly nodded and against his better judgment that was screaming at him to take her anyway, he left. 

“Damnit. I thought he would help.” Sam cursed. 

“You’re explaining this to Dean….I need a nap.”


	6. Chapter 6

Henry looked at her brothers as they dropped their bags onto the table. In her gloved hands was an old long pig skinned book. The book was extremely fragile and should not of made its way to her in the normal mail, but her client wanted it translated from its coded Latin, Gaelic and Greek. From what she as translated from the script so far, it appeared to be a personal medicinal book. She wanted to make sure that it didn’t hold any ill will or she would purposely make it wrong for the client. 

“Are you gents going Witch Hunting?” her curiosity piqued as she looked over her book. 

“Yes, we’re tracking down Rowena, so she can track down Gabriel.” Sam smiled at his little sister and scuffed her hair before checking his gun for a full clip.

Henry’s nostrils flared as she took a calming breathe. Her heart stuttered for the archangel, as a dull ache echoed in her chest hollowly. Dean clipped his gun back in its place and turned to look at his sister. He ran his finger down the cover of the leathery looking book before it was snatched by a disapproving Henry.

“Why are you wearing gloves while handling a book? You already have nerd germs.” He teased.

“It’s made of long pig and it dates back 500 years, I do not want my hand oils destroying this. Also, don’t be a dick to your researcher.” Henry chided as she closed the book and placed it far from Dean. 

Dean looked confused and mouthed long pig before turning to Sam.

“Long-Pig? Sam why does that sound familiar?”

Sam’s face dropped into exasperated bitch pose and patronizingly answered to Dean. 

“It’s Human skin, Dean.”

Dean’s face flashed to horror before wiping his hand on Sam’s sleeve like a child.

“Why the hell do you have that Henry!”

“Oh, you know, just faffing about with the occult maybe deciding to make a deal with the Devil. Just testing the waters... I’m translating a book for a client numb nuts, where do you think the money comes from for the groceries now, you human garbage disposal?”

Henry only looking up to flash him a bitch face herself as she finished writing out something in the translated copy. 

Dean sighed before messing up her hair further. 

“Just stay out of trouble Shortie.” 

The boys moved to grab their bags before heading up and out. Henry waved them away and reopened her book to continue the work. 

As the day progressed into the night, Henry found herself working nonstop. The client had offered her a hefty bonus if she delivered the translated copy by tomorrow night. The bonus was big enough to not worry about money for a while. She honestly hated that her brothers lived off of fake credit cards and hustled pool money. Her eyes found the clock on the wall as she finished, four in the morning. She sighed and stretched as she stood. If she slept for five hours she could meet her client by five.

Stumbling to her bedroom, she collapsed into her bed. Smells of sandalwood, sugar, and lightning surrounded her. Gabriel’s scent still clung to her sheets despite being gone over a week. As ten rolled around, Henry fished loading up her truck. She glanced around nervously already knowing she shouldn’t be going out without someone with her, but she had an angel blade and a fuck-it attitude. 

After she delivered the book and translated text she had a twelve-grand check in hand and decided to treat herself. She booked a nice hotel suite for the night and decided to change for a night out. She donned on her signature black jeans, a black tank top that had a cartoon devil with the saying ‘The devil made me do it’. Dean and Sam both had tried to get rid of the shirt but wouldn’t say why. She grabbed her leather jacket and made her way towards the outside.

The nearest bar was a dive bar, as soon as she entered her breath left her. At the bar sat a literal angel. His wings were relatively healthy, a dark gold, flecks of red shined through in the dark bar light. The wings were gorgeous and drew her eye when they ruffled, seeming to hold their own shimmer. As she looked around the bar the only available seating was next to the angel. Squaring her shoulders, she made her way to the seat, the bartender taking immediate notice to her. 

“Three fingers of Makers neat.” She smiled at the bar tender while throwing down cash. 

As the drink arrived, her jacket had found its way to the back of the barstool. The angel next to her looked at her blearily. He had to been there all day to be as smashed as he was. His vessel was older more upper middle age and looked like he went through his fair share of hardships. He sported dark blonde scruff on his face and his hair was slightly shaggy. 

“The Devil made me do it? Why in the world is that a thing?” he grumbled.

Henry chuckled and smiled slightly. 

“It was a gift, but it really pisses of my brothers.” 

He looked confused as he seemed to stare more intently at her. 

“The shirt does, but not the tattoos? I thought you humans loose it over tattoos.” He grumbled again before knocking back his glass of whiskey.

“Yeah, but I had them longer than I’ve known them. What are you drinking?” she commented as she signaled to the bar tender, her own glass empty. 

“Bourbon, I’ll drink you under.”

She scoffed and ran her hand threw her hair. 

“Please, you’re already blitzed. Probably can’t even walk if you stood up” She goaded smirking at him. 

“Is that a challenge little one” he turned to face her fully, a feral grin appearing on his face. 

Henry’s breathe caught in her throat as her heart stuttered. 

“Shot for shot, whomever falls off the stool loses, and has to pay the tab.” She smirked shaking the feeling off. 

Henry thought she had a good chance, angel or not, he was almost gone when she got there. Soon as the two hours passed, the bartender stood watching exasperated. He had been watering down the women’s shots and he knew that she knew, because the man that had been there since open was openly worse off than her. Henry laughed feeling over buzzed as the man who had introduced himself as Nick made a snarky comment. 

“You know Nick, for an angel, you’re not half bad.” She off handily not paying attention to her words. 

Nick froze and whipped his body so fast to face her, he toppled off the barstool. Henry let out a whoop of excitement as she found herself the winner. The bartender threw down his rag and his face turned red in anger.

“Alright you two, OUT!” 

Henry helped Nick back to his feet noticing her ran a little colder than most angels. Nick paid the angry man and grinned lazily while following the confusing human out of the bar. Henry was stretching out her arms as he exited. They started to walk in a random direction towards shops.

“You know last time I was kicked out of a bar I ended up with this tattoo.” She smiled pulling her shirt up a little to display the anti-possession tattoo on her hip. She smiled thinking of how her brothers wanted her to get it. 

“I should get another” she said rubbing the back of her neck as Nick stared at her in contemplation. 

“Can I pick?” he asked as they neared a tattoo parlor.

“Sure, if you get one of my choosing” she joked. 

“Alright.” He agreed without hesitation causing Henry to blink and then smile widely,

She grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the shop, bouncing slightly the closer they came to it. 

Henry and Nick both quickly drew up their designs, not revealing to the other what they have drawn. Nick was chosen to go first, so Henry handed the artist her sketch and he transferred the drawing to his skin. Nick had allowed himself to be blind folded to appease the smiling women. Henry smiled as the small forest scene was tattooed on his wrist, recalling that he missed the beauty of the world when it was new and untainted. As the ink was finished he was allowed to look at what was chosen. He hummed in approval and regarded the human women in a softer light. 

As Henry was blindfolded and the man approached him for his sketch, he made a split-second decision. Maybe it was the drinking, or the fact he was missing his son, but this human woman, Henry had made him interested. He wanted to keep tabs on her in the future when he was sober. She was after all a human who knew he was an angel right away. He influenced the tattoo artist to mix the ink with some of his grace. The tattooist inked a small pitchfork and minimalistic wings on to the left part of her chest above her heart. 

When Henry saw the tattoo she laughed, clearly happy with his choice. It tingled a little, but she shrugged that off as the drinking taking its toll. After it was bandaged, and both paid for they stepped outside. Henry grabbed onto Nick and smiled at him. One of her hands on his arm while the other had went to his back right where his wings formed on his back, where she knew it was sensitive. Nick’s eyes closed in pleasure as he let out a low groan, unable to stop himself.  
When his eyes snapped open, they were darkened and flashed red for a moment. His hand found its way to her face, griping tightly as he stared at her.

“You should not do that little one.” His voice held a huskier tone.

“You mean this?” Henry innocently asked allowing her fingers to caress the spot again. 

His chest let out a purr like rumble before he looked at her intensely. His eyes flickering red before Henry realized what he was doing she found herself in a kiss. It was possessive and raw, the shock of it sent Henry’s hand into his feathers. A low moan had rumbled passed his lips as he tried to devour her on the spot. 

Somehow it didn’t take much convincing to take him back to her hotel room. From there they had spent the night kissing and cuddling, nothing more. Henry knew that she couldn’t even if she wanted to do more, nothing good would come of it. As the early morning sun had crested through the windows, Henry’s cell phone went off. Quickly to not disturb the other occupant in the bed she switched her phone to silent ignoring Dean’s call. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes. Nick sometime in the night had wrapped himself around her and clutched to her like a lifeline. It took her a few minutes to successful detangle him without waking him and made her way to the bathroom. 

Henry sighed and looked at the angel blade from her bag. Nick seemed like an angel down on his luck and seemed to be running out of grace. Surly it wouldn’t hurt to gift him some of her blood, just enough for a pick me up. She found a small water bottle in the mini fridge and dumped out the bottle. It resembled the bottle that would be the size of a child’s milk carton. She hissed as she cut her hand open and let the blood flow into the bottle. She allowed it to fill a few fingers full before wrapping her hand in a towel. She left a thank you for last night and hope that the blood will be a good pick me up note, before leaving. As she turned onto the highway her phone buzzed and displayed 5 missed calls from Dean. 

“Yellow?” she asked as she answered the incoming call. 

“Why the HELL are you a state away?” Dean’s rough voice came through the small device. 

“Well Good Morning to you to Star shine. I had to deliver that book, on the Brightside we have money for a while now. But seriously keep your shirt on, I’m on my way back.” 

“Henry, you know you can’t go out alone. Why didn’t you take Cas?”

“Dean, Castiel wasn’t there alright? Look we will continue this when I am home. And do not even think that I am okay with you doing the whole tracking locator on my phone.” She rubbed her face after hanging up, a headache forming. It was going to be a long drive back. 

Henry made her way down the bunker stairs carrying her bag and a few pizza boxes for the boys. The check deposited, and her website put on hiatus for the time being. 

“Hey Henry, let me grab that.” Sam called out before the boxes were lifted out of her hands. 

She smiled gratefully at Sam and set her bag down next to the table. Dean entered the room and stopped. Henry went to greet him but stopped noticing his attention on her neck. 

“What Dean?” she asked. 

“Hickeys! You are not supposed to be near anyone like that. I thought you were Asexual? Henry this Virgin stiff is serious business! Oh, my Chuck are you… Are you not The Virgin anymore!?” Dean flew off the handle. 

Sam looked at his two siblings and slowly sat down and opened a pizza box. His attention kept on the impending explosive argument about to happen. The pizza found its way to his mouth as Henry’s jaw set. Her feet subconsciously planted further apart to stand her ground. She took a calming breath before answering Dean. 

“One. Asexuals can still participate in dating, kissing, cuddling and sex if they want to. It in no way invalidates them. Two. Asexuality is a lack of sexual attraction. Three. I personally like romantic stuff like hand holding, kissing, and cuddling. Four. Fuck You. I can be near whomever I please like that. And fucking Five. I’m still a virgin you callous asshole.” 

Sam sniggered in his seat as with every number she had gotten closer into Dean’s face. Dean’s face went blank and threw his hands in the air, unsatisfied and chastened by her answer. She turned, grabbed a random pizza box and retreated towards her room.  
Her tattoo tingling in her irritation.


End file.
